Item Rarity
Though item rarity tends to remain consistent, the flags and (in the case of some Lore items) associated rules have changed over time. For example, many No-Trade items that came from various collections, like An empty Paineel bath, had their tags changed or completely removed. Many Heirloom items were shifted to Treasured (now fully tradeable and now able to be sold on the broker starting in 2013. For this reason, it's wise to check the items you've had in various storage locations (bank, broker, house vault, or housing) for a long time. If you don not need or want them, you may be able to sell them on the broker or easily pass them to your alts now. Flags The following are some categories of items: *'NO-TRADE': You cannot sell this to another player or exchange it between alts. **You can sell this to an NPC vendor, transmute it or you can sacrifice it to your god. *'LORE': You can have only one of these items in your character's personal inventory (bags, personal bank). :*These can be sold at the broker, but they can not be mailed. :*They can be placed in a shared bank to transfer them to other characters on your account (alts) or give to a friend by right clicking and opening the Trade window. :*In most cases they you can "stack" multiples in the shared bank and broker but they must be added one at a time. In other words, you can take a single stackable. Lore item from your personal inventory and drop it in a bank or broker slot, find another and drop it in the same slot. A common example of a stackable Lore item is the individual, rare Collection items known as red shinies. *'LORE-EQUIP': You can have the item in multiples in your inventory but you can't equip 2 of same item at the same time. For example, many earrings and bracelets have this limit and you can only equip one, like the Envy Magi's Wristband. *'NO-VALUE': All harvested tradeskill and some random items are marked with No-Value. :*You can't sell these to NPC vendors, but you can sell them with the broker. *'ATTUNEABLE': You must attune the item before you can use it. :*Once attuned it can't be sold via the broker nor given to another player or alt. *'NO-DESTROY': You can't destroy this item. *'NO-ZONE': If you zone you will lose this item. *'TEMPORARY': You have this item only a for a short time, when the time expires the item will vanish. *'ARTIFACT': An extremely rare item. One of these exists per server. *'HEIRLOOM': You can share this in your Shared Bank, but otherwise this acts the same as NO-TRADE. Item rarity levels *'No label': If an item doesn't have a rarity label, then it's considered to be common. Usually these are sold to NPC vendors. *'UNCOMMON': Can be sold to NPC vendor's. **These are slightly rare, but not much of use to you or anyone else. *'TREASURED': Rare, you can usually get a better price if you sell these with the broker. **Rare harvestable and other rare gear are marked as this. Don't sell these to NPCs, you can always get a better price if you sell these on broker. Also, you might find some of these can be equipped by yourself. *'HANDCRAFTED': common crafted stuff. **You wouldn't loot these. If you want them, either craft them by yourself or buy from broker. *'MASTERCRAFTED': rare crafted stuff. **You wouldn't loot these. If you want them, either craft them by yourself or buy from broker. *'MASTERCRAFTED FABLED': rare crafted stuff. **You wouldn't loot these. If you want them, either craft them by yourself or buy from broker. Also includes some Adornments. *'MASTERCRAFTED LEGENDARY': rare crafted stuff. **You wouldn't loot these. If you want them, either craft them by yourself or buy from broker. Also includes some Adornments. *'LEGENDARY': Rare, usually not as good as Mastercrafted gear. **These are rare gear that drops from stone Legendary chests. Sometimes you might find some of them that are better then Mastercrated pieces. However, you can get a good price for them on broker, if you can't use them. *'FABLED': These are usually better than LEGENDARY. **It drops from steel Fabled chests and if they are scrolls they will be of the Master I variety, you can get a very good price on broker. *'MYTHICAL': This is the highest item class, except epic gear. **There are only couple of items of this type available. Note If the above rarity indicator is found on an item that is can not be equipped, can not be consumed (like food or drink), is not an upgrade to a spell or combat art, something that can be placed in a house, or used otherwise by your character, they are very likely considered "junk loot". For example, you might find sometimes a Crab claw marked as 'Fabled'. If they are not equitable or do not have another clear use, they are often best sold to a Merchant. Category:User Guides Category:Terms